


【授权翻译】I'm ... Dating Myself? (我......我和自己有一腿?) (原作: Chrystie, kate882)

by nosickbird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, secret identity shenanigans
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosickbird/pseuds/nosickbird
Summary: “废话这事当然和夜翼有关！况且这儿除了我们俩之外也没有别的义警了。重点是他觉得我在和我自己约会！”下一秒Roy就爆发出一阵疯狂的大笑，跟个十足的混球一样。“等等，”Roy笑得上气不接下气，“夜翼是觉得红头罩是个自恋狂呢，还是觉得小红帽和Jason有一腿？”“第二种，你个傻逼。”Jason咆哮道。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 33





	【授权翻译】I'm ... Dating Myself? (我......我和自己有一腿?) (原作: Chrystie, kate882)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm ... Dating Myself?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122356) by [Chrystie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie), [kate882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882). 



夜翼会得知这个安全屋的地址纯粹是因为几天前他不得不将一只被坏蛋药晕的红头罩拖到那里，毕竟当时全靠红头罩自己挣扎着爬过去有点不太现实。但是讲真，Jason完全没有料到夜翼还会再次回到这里。他都已经打算好要遗弃这个安全屋了，可他今天夜巡之后实在太累了，而且好死不死，这屋子刚好离他最近。

由于Jason早就把这个安全屋列入了退休计划，所以留在里面的东西并不多。这就完美解释了他为什么只放了点生活用品、日常衣物，外加他的红头罩外套，不过你非要当它是件普通的皮夹克也还说得过去。与此同时，这也解释了他为什么会在深更半夜顶着一团睡乱的卷毛出门觅食，并且差点一头撞进夜翼怀里。

有那么一会，夜翼似乎丧失了一切行动能力，只能睁大了漂亮的眼睛惊讶地盯着他。艹，他还能指望夜翼怎样，毕竟是他自己一不小心就暴露了秘密身份，就因为他那个半夜急需被填满的肚子和累到搅成一团浆糊的大脑。

“嘿，小心啊朋友。”夜翼及时出手稳住了他，但下一秒Jason就连滚带爬地撤回了两步。夜翼欣然接受了他的闪避，微笑着摊开双手以示自己并无恶意，但与此同时微微眯起眼睛打量了他几眼，随后望向了他身后的安全屋。紧接着，Jason敢指天发誓夜翼的双眼睁得更大了，那完美的嘴唇也张成了一个可爱的O型。

“你……你是在和红头罩约会吗？”

“呃……”Jason极力摆出一副淡定的样子，“是的？”然而他这样讲只不过是因为夜翼刚好给了他一个台阶下，他脑子进水了才不下。不过话说回来，这看起来确实有点像他在和红头罩约会，毕竟是他半夜三更睡眼惺忪地走出红头罩的安全屋，身上还穿着红头罩的外套！好吧，他承认，这看起来不太像是约会，倒更像是他和红头罩大干一场事后回家，但他最终决定不去更正夜翼的想法。

“别对自己这么没信心啦，”夜翼无比真诚地说道，Jason不得不克制住一股想要翻白眼的冲动，“像小红帽这样对感情避之不及的人居然会允许你穿着他的外套在街上逛？他恐怕是真的很在乎你哇！”

Jason有一点点觉得被侮辱了。嗯，只有那么一点点。

“我只是不确定应不应该让你知道这件事，”Jason瞎扯道，“不过你已经猜到了。还有，你刚好错过了他。如果你来这儿是因为要找他谈事情，他已经走了。”

“啊真不巧，我还指望能赶在他抛弃这个安全屋之前给他个惊喜，既然我已经知道了它的具体位置。”

Jason的脸皱成一团，“他这个人不是很热衷于惊喜。”比如一个像现在这样的所谓的惊喜。“而且我觉得你的出现反而向他证明了丢掉这地方会是个无比正确的决定。”

“他无论如何都会炸掉这里的啦。不过，我并不是因为闲着没事才来找他玩，而是有正事要说。”夜翼从他的多功能腰带里取出一片折叠好的小纸条，“我以为每当我提供一些他需要的线索的时候，他都还挺高兴的。”

Jason瞥了一眼那张纸条，在心里默默权衡得失。“我可以帮你捎给他，毕竟我还知道另外几个安全屋的位置。”说实话，如果Jason真的只是个普通人，暴露这么多信息肯定会被不怀好意的人当成活靶子。但Jason觉得夜翼人品不坏，大概不会举着扩音器满大街吆喝“红头罩交男朋友啦！还是认真到要结婚的那种！”。

“你确定吗？其实我晚点儿再去找找他也不是不可以啦，或者明天也可以。”

“我可以给他发个短信，就说我要带点线索过去给他，这样你会比较省事。”Jason不在意地耸耸肩。

“好吧？如果你确定这样不会太麻烦你的话？”夜翼犹豫着把纸条递给了Jason。

Jason立即把纸条塞进口袋，打算等一下再仔细去读， 并给了夜翼一个十分勉强的微笑。“没事的哥们儿。如果你比我先找到他，记得替我打个招呼。还有，祝你今晚夜巡好运。”

“好哒。”夜翼两指并拢轻点发梢对他行了个礼，就发射钩索离开了。

“我需要吃点垃圾食品来安慰自己。”Jason小声对自己说道，并且拿出手机开始搜索离他最近的24小时快餐店。

——————————————————

下回见到夜翼的时候，Jason正以红头罩的身份在工作。为了一个潜在的线索，他已经在这个屋顶上连续盯梢五个小时了。

“我现在有点忙，小鸟。”

听到这句话的夜翼非但没有离开，反而是把它当作了一个邀请，径直跑过来跪在他身旁。唉，夜翼当然会是这么个德行。

“我前几天碰见了你男票。”

“嗯，他跟我讲过。”Jason答道。现在的他已经多少有了些心理准备，并不会再像上次那样被打个措手不及。“他还说你不提前打招呼就擅自来我的安全屋附近晃悠。”他特意转过头来，隔着头罩给了夜翼一个不赞成的眼神。

“哇哦幸亏我看不到你凶我的表情，”夜翼被逗乐了，“我当时有东西要给你欸。”

“嗯，我收到了，但那仍旧不能成为你随便来我安全屋的理由。我可不会一天24小时走到哪里都戴着个头罩，这你是知道的吧？”

“哎呀我本来是会敲门的。啊对了，你男票人看起来好好，也挺帅的。你是使出了什么招数才钓到人家？”

Jason十分庆幸自己当时是坐在屋顶上，因为如果他是站着而不是坐着，他搞不好会掉下去摔个半死。夜翼竟然会觉得他帅。那个不仅以打击犯罪的英雄事迹而出名，更以好看的外貌而家喻户晓的夜翼！同时，Jason也非常庆幸自己戴着头罩。“你这人怎么讲话呢？和你实话实说吧，虽然我戴着头罩，但我才没有长得特别难看！”Jason敲敲头罩，“这玩意儿只是被用来保护秘密身份，并且多增加一份防护措施罢了。”

”那么问题来了，你第一次遇见他的时候是不是没戴头罩？还是说即使是以你闪亮亮的红头罩人格，你当时也成功地把人家钓上钩了？“

Jason早就准备好了应付这种问题的标准答案，反正一直以来红头罩也是对他私下里的生活闭口不谈。

”关你p事。“

夜翼哼了一声，“呵呵，就知道你会这么说。”

“唉，你难道就只是来八卦这些旧闻的吗？还是说你找我有什么别的事？”

“我知道这个概念可能对你来说有点陌生，但是我有时确实会把你当朋友。‘朋友’是一种存在于人与人之间的关系，朋友之间相互拜访那可再正常不过了。”

“大部分朋友们都知道彼此的名字，如果我没理解错的话。”Jason贸然指出，“所以你纯粹就是来八卦的。”

“怎么着哇？你的感情生活可比我的有趣多了。”

“哦？我们的漂亮男孩还没找到他的另一半吗？”Jason问道，惊讶溢于言表都不用费心伪装。

“虽说有好多人都想和我啪啪啪，但最终大家都会觉得我实在太忙了，不适合长期交往。”

虽然这极有可能是Jason脑补出来的，但夜翼的声线里好像真的渗透出一丝失望，尽管夜翼试图摆出一副无所谓的样子。

“听起来你需要找一个对你的晚间工作有所了解的人，至少这样他/她就会理解你们为何不能全天候地腻在一起。”其实Jason根本没资格说夜翼。除了Roy和Kori，这世上就没别人知道他的真实身份了，可他俩都不在身边。当然了，他自己也知道自己的身份，毕竟他理论上的“男朋友”应该对红头罩之下的他了如指掌。

“说起来容易做起来难。并不是所有人都能像你那样幸运啦。”

“那就跟个义警约会呗。”Jason建议道。

“新上任的闪电侠好像有点可爱。”夜翼轻笑。

“新的绿灯也挺理想的，那个穿白色制服的。瞧，你现在可有的挑了。”

“等他们搬到布鲁德海文或者不天天呆在宇宙里的时候我再考虑吧。”

“看看你，还学会挑挑拣拣了，这样我可帮不了你。”就在这时，Jason发现此次行动的目标忽然出现在街对面，于是坐正身体准备离开。“我得走了，回见！”话音刚落，他便掏出钩索飞离了屋顶。

——————————————————

说起抄近道，阴森森的小巷可从来都不是Dick的首选，毕竟在那种地方，什么不干净的事都有可能发生，若不是不小心看到，一准能把人恶心个没完。可眼下，红头罩的男朋友正叼着烟优哉游哉地穿过一条窄巷，Dick只得破了自己的规矩，发射钩索纵身荡进巷子里，在对方面前落定。本以为自己的出现定会吓对方一跳，可谁知那家伙居然连眼睛都不带眨一眨的，一副司空见惯的模样。

“你造，吸烟早晚会搞死你的哦。”

“这话我没少听，”对方耸耸肩，毫不在意地又吸了一口，“怎么？难不成你的夜巡任务还包括阻止别人吸烟？

“我只管熟人。你这恶劣的态度还真有点像小红帽。难不成这就是你俩能看上对方的原因？”

“我还能说啥？英雄所见略同。”说着，小红帽的男朋友向Dick摆出了一个握手的姿势，又做了自我介绍，“Jason。”

“夜翼。”Dick接受了他的握手，“不过我猜你早就知道我的名字啦。”

“我估计住在这片儿的人都知道你的名字。”Jason的回答证实了Dick的猜测，“但如果你想告诉我你的另一个名字，那个陌生人不知道的名字，我得告诉你，我可听说我是个很可靠的人喔。”他边说边冲Dick扬起一个一看就很不靠谱的坏笑，但没坚持两秒他就忍不住放声大笑起来。

“我觉得我们还没熟到那个地步。”Dick被他逗得忍俊不禁，“不过小红帽的秘密身份倒真是个未解之谜，瞧瞧他那谨慎的样子，我看一时半会他是不会告诉我了。”

“可能不会吧。你造，头罩底下他还得戴个眼罩。”Jason点头道。

“是呀，他确实有点小心过头了。没办法，既然他这么看重他的秘密身份，那我也就只好尊重他的选择啦。不过他这么信任你，看来你真的是很靠谱哟。”

Jason不以为意地耸耸肩。“小心使得万年船。”

“你说得没错。”小心总比Dick那种时不时的轻率要好一些，不过这大概也解释了为何他俩总是配合得天衣无缝——一个行事谨慎，一个敢于冒险，多么完美的平衡。“有他和我一起守护这座城，我真的很开心，他可比那些像我一样冲动的义警们好多啦。”

Jason的表情忽然变得严肃起来，似乎在小心斟酌自己的措辞。“他的确觉得你有时候会不顾一切，不过讲真，他十分敬佩你，觉得你作为一个义警还不赖。当然，如果你少做点自我牺牲的傻事就更好了。”

“哈，就知道他没那么讨厌我。”

“毕竟你们是朋友。”Jason边说边掐灭了烟头。

“如果能听到他亲口承认就好啦。”Dick发出一声清脆的轻笑。

“我劝你连试也别试。能听到我说这话已经是你的福气了，你就知足吧。”Jason说着朝巷子口的方向走了过去，“我要去趟超市，你愿意的话我们可以一起，我可不想总在这脏兮兮的巷子呆着。”

“啊我想去的，但我还有事要做。别总买健康食品，那样生活多没意思。”

Jason大惊小怪地看了Dick一眼。“你这建议也太离谱了。作为一个义警你咋不树立点积极向上的形象呢？”

“说什么呢，我的建议明明棒呆了。”Dick笑着发射了一记钩索，“回见咯。”

就这样，Dick飞离了小巷。

——————————————————

“Roy，我敢说你绝对不会相信我都把自己搅进了什么屎坑里。”当晚，到家后的Jason拨通了Roy的电话，边说边把自己摔进了床里。

“这事和夜翼有关吗？”Roy一上来就抓住了重点。

“废话这事当然和夜翼有关！况且这儿除了我们俩之外也没有别的义警了。重点是他觉得我在和我自己约会！”

下一秒Roy就爆发出一阵疯狂的大笑，跟个十足的混球一样。“等等，”Roy笑得上气不接下气，“夜翼是觉得红头罩是个自恋狂呢，还是觉得小红帽和Jason有一腿？”

“第二种，你个傻逼。”Jason咆哮道，“他看到我从红头罩的一个安全屋走出来，而且我当时还好死不死地穿着红头罩的外套，然后他就不知怎么搞的得出了个匪夷所思的结论，非觉得我是红头罩他男票。”

“我的老天啊，”Roy笑得更凶了，“别说了别说了，你是要把老子笑死好占老子的棺材吗？”

“早说了你就是个宇宙级的大傻逼。你不应该笑我的！而且夜翼已经有点和Jason Todd熟络了起来——完了完了我得做点什么，不然我的秘密身份肯定就保不住了！”

“你确定？如果你在和你自己约会的话，那你肯定不能是你，你懂我的意思吧？”

“但他已经觉得我说话的语气有点像红头罩了。”

“好吧，那这事就有点麻烦了。再加上你对他的暗恋——唉，这事真的很麻烦。”

Jason急得大叫起来，恨不得马上挂断和这个傻逼的通话。“我早告诉过你了，不存在什么暗恋！况且人家还以为我已经有对象了呢。”

“你也就骗自己还有点本事了，不过你骗不了我。讲真，你就没考虑过要把自己甩了吗？”

“那样的话，他肯定会想知道分手的原因，毕竟我都已经跟Jason亲密到愿意告诉他自己的秘密身份的地步了。”Jason干巴巴地回应道，“先不说别的，主要是Jason咋能 _一碰见夜翼就和红头罩分手了_ 呢？你不觉得这有点有口说不清吗？”

“是哦。那好，就依你，不分手。话说回来，夜翼工作的时候你就别出门瞎转悠了，要去也戴着头罩去。那家伙总不至于是个全职义警吧。”

“我可以试试，但我总觉得整晚整晚地顶着个头罩不太现实。”看来他得多习惯习惯在白天外出了，不然他早晚都得撞上这座城的另一位守护者。

“我实在想不出别的办法了，你要是有什么别的好主意，就按你的来吧。”

“……不过他有说他觉得Jason挺辣的。”纠结了一会，Jason还是忍不住小声承认道。

“哇哦，听起来某人还是有机会的嘛，前提是如果某人没和自己有一腿的话。”隔着电话Jason都能脑补出Roy憋笑的傻样。

“我后悔给你讲这些了。你也太差劲了。”

“我可是你最好的朋友。”

Jason对自己点点头。“你说的对，是我的错，我交友不慎。你下周末还来看我吗？”

“当然啦小老弟，你造我超想你哒。”

“有你在也不赖，我猜。”Jason开玩笑道，尽管他知道Roy无法看到他此刻的表情，他还是露出了一个小小的微笑。

“我也爱你，老弟。祝你和你自己的爱情生活幸福美满。”

“哈，我确实需要点好运，下次碰见夜翼的时候没准还真能派上用场。”

——————————————————

一般来说，Dick不会贸然插手红头罩的战斗，毕竟小红帽是不太喜欢他这样做的。可是今晚，等着被小红帽收拾的坏人似乎多得有些非比寻常，虽说小红帽看起来并不需要什么额外支援也能搞定这些家伙，但随着战斗的继续，就算是他也有一点点吃力了，甚至都没有发现身后的一个家伙已经举枪瞄准了他。于是，Dick从屋顶飞身下去，踢翻了那个不自量力的家伙又将其踩在脚下。“今晚天气好好啊，你说是吧？”Dick说着反手给了另一个坏蛋一拳。

“我不是已经和你谈过这个了吗？”小红帽边说边轻松拿下了一个罪犯，“你最好别瞎搅和我的战斗，”又一个罪犯倒下了，“我不喜欢，也不需要你这样做。”

没错，他的反应跟Dick预期的简直一模一样。“可刚刚那个人都已经瞄准你啦，而且坏人这么多，你看起来可能需要点帮助。”

“我自己能行啦。”尽管嘴上这样说，红头罩还是和他一起收拾了剩下的几个罪犯。战斗结束后，松了一口气的红头罩倚上身后的砖墙，试图平复那略有些急促的呼吸。“你就没别的事要做吗？你自己的工作都搞定了？”

“我都已经搞定了四分之三的布鲁德海文了，至于那剩下的四分之一嘛，要不我们一起？”

小红帽耸耸肩。“好呀，可以。反正我的事也搞好了。”他边回答边向Dick走来。

Dick发射钩索跃上了屋顶，心下清楚小红帽绝对跟得上他的速度。“你造，自从我认识你男票之后，你好像变得没那么傲娇了。这挺好的。”

“我才不傲娇。而且我答应你一起夜巡也不过是为了给你捣乱，谁叫你刚才给我捣乱的？”

“我那不叫捣乱，我那叫出手相助。好吧，其实是‘出拳相助’，不过也没差啦。”

“那就把这看成是我在报答你吧。”用不着看Dick都可以想象头罩下面那恼人的笑容，小红帽的声音完美的诠释了什么叫欠揍。

“算我高估你了，你这个小气鬼。”Dick长叹一口气，“我还以为我们已经是朋友了呢。”

“你是一厢情愿。”小红帽顶嘴道。

“好像不是哦，这可是Jason亲自告诉我的。就知道你还是在乎我的。”Dick冲他扬起一个灿烂的笑容。

“我对朋友也很小气，不信的话你可以问问军火库。”

“哈你承认了，我们是朋友。”

“如果我承认的话，你能别再提这茬儿了吗？”

“当然。”Dick爽快地答应了。

“是的，”小红帽僵硬地承认道，“我们是朋友。现在可以了吧，不许再问了。”

“你说啥就是啥吧，伙计。”Dick禁不住得意起来，感觉自己好像赢得了一场旷日持久的拉锯战。他兴奋地高高跃起，在秀了一个华丽又炫技的空翻之后轻巧的落上了对面的屋顶。他转身望着飞身跟过来的红头罩，布鲁德海文的晚风将一句无奈的“傻diao”轻轻送入他的耳朵。

——————————————————

“你猜怎么着？”Jason对着Roy大放厥词的时候，他俩正穿着便装坐在一家咖啡店里聊天。“可去他的吧，谁还非夜翼不可了？”见Roy一副要张口反驳的样子，Jason立马单手做了个停的姿势示意他闭嘴，“不许再提暗恋那茬儿了Harper，我完全可以找个比夜翼更辣的男票，而且至少对方不会以为我和我自己还有一腿。”

“没准儿这样想的人还挺多的。好吧，我敢说以为你和你自己有一腿的人肯定少不了。”Roy扑哧一声笑了出来。

“光我俩是朋友这件事就能让夜翼满足得直翻跟头，而且他以为我已经有男朋友了，就更不可能往那方面想我了。说实话这还挺扎心的。不过说起来，我觉得还是以Jason Todd的身份去找对象比较好，红头罩的事其实没必要让对方知道。”

“如果你想找个普通人的话，那还真是个办法。让普通人知道你的义警身份确实挺危险的。”

Jason哼了一声。“这年头你还见过几个不想搞死红头罩的义警？我感觉我一只手都能数得过来。”

“是哦，大部分义警都不太喜欢用枪。但话说回来，你是想找个跟夜翼一样辣的男朋友吗？我得告诉你，那可不太容易，毕竟本人已经名花有主了。”

“我知道很难，我——”他忽然闭上了嘴，因为那个刚走进咖啡店的年轻警官真的是辣到冒烟。“哇哦，或许也没那么难？”

“你品味可真是够单一的。”Roy一边评论着，一边抻着脖子将那位将警官好好打量了一番。

“快闭嘴吧你。”

——————————————————

“一共是4.86元。”店员小姐姐微笑着告诉Dick。

“我来。”一只手忽然闯进了Dick的视野，赶在Dick掏出自己的卡包前便递上了一张5元纸币。

“谢谢，不过——”吓了一跳的Dick转头却发现原来自己认识这个杵在身边的人，可就在他犹豫的一霎那，对方却已眼疾手快地替他付好了咖啡钱。“你不必这样做的啦。”Dick表面上强装出一副冷静礼貌的样子，可实际上早已方寸大乱：他的秘密身份难道就这样被Jason给戳破了？

Jason回给他一个阳光的微笑，看上去并没有认出了Dick的迹象。“我知道啊。可这儿毕竟是个咖啡店，如果我想问某人要联系方式的话，还有什么借口会比给他买杯咖啡更好呢？”

Jason的话令Dick心下警铃大作——红头罩的男朋友竟然在试图钓他！红头罩！那个几天前才终于别别扭扭地承认了和Dick是朋友的红头罩！一时间尴尬到极点的Dick只好勉强笑道：“你是说，你还是单身？像你这么帅的人，不可能的吧？”

“我确实是单身。你呢？这周有空一起喝一杯吗？或者你想什么时候一起约个会都行，你说了算。”

他得赶紧把这事儿告诉红头罩，越快越好。“要不这样吧，把你的号码留给我，我一有空就给你回电话，你觉得怎样？”没错，他得留下点证据，万一到时候小红帽怀疑他造谣生事，他好歹还能掏出Jason的电话号码来作证。

Jason点点头，嘴角依然挂着一个友善的微笑。‘可以呀。’他顺手从吧台上拉过一张餐巾纸，又从上衣口袋里翻出一只签字笔，刷刷写下了一串号码和自己的名字Jason，接着礼貌地将纸递给了Dick。“我能有幸知道你的名字吗？”

“我叫Dick。没错，这就是我的大名。而且我蛮喜欢这个名字的。”

“对你的名字还戒心不小嘛，”Jason被逗笑了，“好啦知道啦，绝不拿你的名字开玩笑。”

“等我们熟络一点以后还是可以的。你总得给我个机会还你咖啡钱吧。”p咧，他才不会还Jason咖啡钱呢！小红帽人这么好，又鲜少和他人亲近，Jason这个不要脸的渣男竟然还敢劈腿，就等着被他放鸽子吧！

“但是我先约你的呀，所以第一次约会应该是我请你才对。咖啡钱就不用还啦，5块钱真不多啦。”

“钱还是要还的，你没必要这么客气的。”Dick暗自庆幸自己已经看清了Jason的真面目，要不是他认识Jason，没准他还真有可能上了Jason的当和他去约会，因为Dick不得不承认Jason确实是个调情高手，而且就算这人是个大猪蹄子，也是个相当英俊的大猪蹄子。

“你这么漂亮的人，当然值得被礼貌地对待啊。”Jason斜靠在吧台边认真地说道，与此同时，店员已经准备好了Dick的咖啡，并叫了他的名字。

这个角度令Dick轻易便可直视Jason的眼睛，他忽然有点理解小红帽为什么会爱上Jason了，那一汪极为罕见的青绿着实美得令人窒息，可一想到还被蒙在鼓里的小红帽，Dick就气不打一出来。“虽然我很想和你再多聊一会儿，”嘴上这样说着，Dick心里却巴不得赶快远离Jason，于是他大步走到吧台尾端去取他的咖啡，“但我得回去工作了。之后联系你哦。”

“等你电话哟。”Jason坚持不懈地对着Dick的背影挥了挥手。

——————————————————

刚解决完一起抢劫事件的Jason扑通一声落在夜翼身旁。“哈，你这是咋了，怎么一脸生无可恋的样子？”

不知为何，Jason的出现似乎让夜翼看上去更加难过了。“嗨。”他垂头丧气地打了个招呼，完全不见平日里阳光活泼的风采。

“咋了嘛，谁欺负你家小狗狗啦？”Jason问道，尽管夜翼看不到他的表情，他还是忍不住在头罩后面抬了抬眉。

夜翼撅撅嘴，一副欲言又止的样子，不过最终他还是开口了。“是你……Jason给你戴了绿帽子。”漂亮的双眉紧锁在一起，“对不起。”

“我给——等等，啥玩意儿？”什么鬼，Jason最近可没有碰见夜翼，一次都没有，碰见夜翼的都是红头罩。一个辣得冒烟小警官从脑中一闪而过，Jason忽然想起了那天在咖啡店被他搭讪的Dick。在那之后，Roy确实有说这个小警官长得很像夜翼，而且Jason也一直没有等到小警官的回电。看来事情的走向已经不受他控制了，他得听听夜翼怎么说，然后见机行事吧。

“他特别不要脸地和一个警察调情，就好像家里并没有一个特别棒的男友在等他一样。”夜翼瞬间就从“内疚+沮丧模式”转成了“夜翼很生气后果很严重模式”。

“所以说，你当时也在场吗？”Jason决心追问到底。

“我和那个警察挺熟的，之前遇到过他几次，而且我确实看到了他们调情。”

Jason用最快的速度在脑内将当天坐在咖啡店里的人全部过了一遍，可他左想右想也不觉得有谁长得像夜翼——除了Dick Grayson警官本人。“不过那也没什么，我们已经分手了。”猜出真相的Jason觉得自己总得 **说点什么** ，情急之下张口就是一顿胡扯。

“等等，你说啥？你们为什么分手了？什么时候的事？”夜翼的怒气眨眼间便消失得无影无踪，可看着眼前的人再度回到令人心碎的“沮丧模式”，Jason也不由得着急起来。

“这……这他妈可真是个好问题。”看吧，他早就告诉Roy了，和自己分手绝对不是什么好主意，“呃，大概一周之前吧。”

“你是说你也不确定？噢天哪小红帽，我真的很抱歉。要不今晚我们不夜巡了吧，去喝一杯怎样？我请客。那种渣男才配不上你这么好的人呢。”

有那么一会，Jason就这样盯着夜翼，默默权衡着到底要不要向对方坦白。“这下子可麻烦大了。”他横下心来做出了决定，“跟我来，我有点事想跟你说，但不能在这里讲。”

“什么麻烦大了？”夜翼边问边追上Jason的脚步。

“都说了不可以在这里讲啦。”Jason回答道，领着夜翼来到了附近的一间安全屋。

“你这是……要带我参观你的安全屋？”见到公寓楼的那一刻，夜翼忍不住发问了，听上去十分摸不着头罩（ ~~哈哈不是，是摸不着头脑~~ ）。

“不是。唉，也算是吧，但这不是重点，重点是这里比较安全。”Jason一边解释，一边着夜翼顺着窗钻进了房子里。“还有，你得知道这都怪你。”Jason说着脱下了头罩，继而扯掉了作为双保险的眼罩，“既然我已经猜到了你的秘密身份，那公平起见我也得告诉你我的身份，而且这样我就再也不用装成一副有男朋友的蠢样了。”

见到Jason真面目的夜翼倒吸一口气，漂亮的唇因吃惊而张成了O型。“我——你……我的天呐。”说完，夜翼无法自控地哈哈大笑起来。

“要不是你那天突然不请自来，事情才不会变成这个傻样子！”Jason一脸委屈地控诉道，“我当时紧张得大脑一片空白，啥借口都想不出来，结果你忽然就以为我在和我自己约会，于是我就真约了！”

“哈哈天啊，我能理解你的想法，这要换作是我，我也会和你约会的。喔对了，这倒是提醒我了，有件事我还没做呢。”说着，夜翼从自己的多功能腰带里翻出了一部手机，还带出了一些Jason看不清是啥的小玩意，下一秒，Jason的手机就锲而不舍地响了起来。

“我才不要接你电话。”Jason装出一副严肃的样子，“我不想上你的当。”

“哎呀来嘛，你不是超级期待我给你回电的吗？我收下你号码的时候你都乐开花了。真的，要不是我以为你是个拈花惹草的大猪蹄子，我早就给你打电话啦。”

“我可太他妈幸运了。没想到你居然是个 _警察_ 。我说警官先生，义警活动可是犯法的哦。”

“在我当上警察之前，就已经是个义警了。”Dick收起手机向Jason走了过来，虽说他们两人并没有贴在一起，但距离近得也足以让Jason脸红了，“我说头罩先生，没想到你还真挺好看的。”

“你就不信我。早告诉过你了，戴着头罩并不代表我丑好吗？”Jason哼了一声，“就算头罩把我的头发压成鸡窝也阻挡不了我帅气的灵魂。”

“我觉得鸡窝头还蛮可爱的。所以说你还想一起约会吗？我得承认，那天在咖啡店里我差点就当场答应你的邀约了，如果你当时没和你自己有一腿的话。”

“是哦，和自己有一腿还真是诡异的要命，不过我依然坚信这全是你的错。说到约会嘛，可以呀，但得等我们夜巡完才可以。我们来这儿只是暂时的，我才不会随便翘班。”

“好吧。”Dick叹了一口气，“不过还是应该我请客才对。”

“你猜怎么着，既然是你逼我搞了一出和我自己约会的闹剧，你请客我倒还真没什么意见。”Jason对自己点点头。

“既然我们已经知道了对方的秘密身份，你我能有幸知道你姓什么吗？”Dick问道。

“没门儿。不费吹灰之力就想赢得我的姓氏，做梦吧你。”

“那我得等到什么时候才能知道呀？”

“结婚的那天吧。等我们在名字里连上对方姓氏的时候，你就会知道了。”Jason坚定地答道。

Dick笑得上气不接下气。“你看起来并不像是会结婚的人啊。”

Jason耸耸肩。“结了婚就可以少交点税了。重点是你得等上好一阵子才能知道我姓什么咯。”

“ _你_ 确定你有在好好交税？”Dick怀疑道。

“我知道我有些不良记录，小迪基。当他们抓不住我别的把柄的时候，他们就非说我逃税。而且，其实我也有享受到纳税人的福利好吗？总之为了少交点税，我当然是愿意结婚的。”

尽管Dick的面罩挡住了他的眼睛，但Jason敢说这家伙刚刚绝对冲他翻了个白眼。“好吧，你说啥就是啥吧，我会乖乖等着你求婚的，到时候我就能知道你的全名啦。不过你想那么远干嘛，咱俩还没开始正式约会呢。不如就现在吧？”

全文 完


End file.
